The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum or stonecrop plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bundle of Joy’. There are over 300 recognized species of the genus Sedum. 
The new plant is a whole plant mutation discovered by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the Sep. 10, 2012 in a production field planting of Sedum ‘Pure Joy’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,194.
The new Sedum plant was selected for its compact groundcover habit form together with the dense white flowering.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Bundle of Joy’ by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the winter of 2015, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.